Everything's Shaken Up
by lord-KNAN
Summary: All seems well to the gang when one thing leads to another... Can they survive each ordeal together... The summary might seem a bit... whatever! JUST READ IT! rated M for later chapters...
1. The Beginning

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

* * *

Chapter 1: 

The Beginning

The weather on that Albuquerque day was a breezy… perfect for just hanging out outside with your closest buddies. That's exactly what Troy Bolton was thinking. He thought that it was the perfect day, nothing could go wrong… Oh how wrong he was… That day **was** only the start of something new, new and tragic…

* * *

The gang went to the park that day… It was interesting how things seemed so perfect about them…

Troy and Gabriella were like the school's power couple, always together… in the hallways, seatmates at the back of the classroom, Troy would make sure that Gabriella made it home on time safe and sound.

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke were on and off, one week they'd be like:

"_I just love your cookies, Zeke…" _

"_Your singing is like the choirs in heaven…"_

And the next week they're all:

"_YOUR BAKING MAKES ME FAT! I HATE YOU!"_

"_WELL, WHEN YOU SING, I SEE GLASS CRACKING!"_

But no matter what they say to each other, they always kiss and makeup right away…

* * *

Jason and Kelsi were just alright… they don't have much drama…

* * *

Chad and Taylor used to be on a timeout because they both had to focus on their stuff, Chad with basketball and Taylor with the Academic Decathlon Team… The thing is that they missed each other; the timeout lasted about a week…

* * *

The most surprising person was Ryan, he had an actual girlfriend! A cheerleader of all people! Her name was Jenna Cook, and she was a new student last semester. The two met in, off all places: Ms. Darbus' Class! (**A/N: Isn't it funny the way people in Albuquerque meet in DARBUS' CLASS?**) After being teased by Jenna about being gay, Ryan told her to go on one date and see how manly he could be around a girl he actually liked more than a friend… and on that night Jenna was convinced and actually started to get feelings for Ryan. After that night, Jenna and Ryan have been going out frequently…

* * *

Since they always were together, the couples became very close with everybody else… it was more than just a group, they became a family…

* * *

SO! This chapter is more of a background... a Prologue if you will! tell me what you think! Comments... suggestions... Violent Reactions...(I hope there aren't any! ;P)

* * *


	2. Come What May

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

#1 Sister Act Fan, ZacNessa4ever & Havana2020- thanks! I'll keep writing!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Come What May

"Wow, we couldn't have asked for a more perfect day to hang out in the park!" said Gabriella, her hair flowing in the wind… Troy watched it glisten in the sun.

"Gabby, thank you…"

"Why?"

"Cause everyday, you put up with me, I can be rude…"

"Oh yeah!" Chad interrupted.

"Chad shut up! Troy and Gabby are having a moment!" barked Taylor.

"Sorry, how can I make it up to you both?" said Chad sarcastically.

"You can shut up! Anyway, as I was saying… I can be rude, obnoxious and a whole other stuff. But even with that, you're still proud to call me your boyfriend…"

"It's just who you are and I know that your not always like that. So, I just let it be…"

"You see that Zeke, why can't you be more like Troy? He makes Gabby feel like more than just some girl he's dating!" said Sharpay

"What are you talking about? I bake a fresh batch of cookies for you every afternoon! I make you a Crème Brûlée every weekend!" snapped Zeke.

"But you hardly acknowledge that I exist!"

"I call you on the phone every night! Ryan stands by the phone every 7 o'clock because he's used to me calling at that time!"

"I, uhh…"

"You see! This is why we never work out! You always say it's my fault, you should see that you don't realize how much I do for you!" exclaimed Zeke as he walked of.

"ZEKE, WAIT FOR ME! BABY, I'M SORRY!" Sharpay shouted to Zeke

and that's how everything started...

* * *

so! 2 words, CLIFF & HANGER! haha! R&R! lemme know whatcha think! ;P 


	3. Everything Falls Apart

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

There's actually a line there in the end where it starts something for Sharpay... Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 3

Everything Falls Apart

It's been about two days since the incident in the park and still Sharpay keeps hearing the same voice shouting then fading, echoing throughout the day and night. She was trying to figure out how a simple comment would give her such pain in her heart.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"_You see! This is why we never work out! You always say it's my fault, you should see that you don't realize how much I do for you!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sharpay tried calling his house and his phone trying to apologize. Yet, she hears the only the sound Zeke's recorded voice: _"This is Zeke… You know the drill! BEEP!"_

"Why won't he pick up?" Sharpay said to Ryan.

"Maybe he has some stuff he has to do, keep him occupied…"

"I'm his damn girlfriend; I should be the one he should be occupied with!" Sharpay snapped at Ryan.

"You see that, I think that's why he got dissed at you that much. You think just because you're his girlfriend; you're the center of his world."

"I know… It's just that, Zeke…"

"Did nothing but love you."

"Wait, what do you care!"

"That's the thing! All I did was care… care about you…care about the both of you! I wanted it to work for the both of you because I thought Zeke made you happy! If you were happy, then I was happy…"

At that point, Sharpay's eyes were starting to be puffed up and watery. She knew that Ryan was right. She didn't like admitting that Ryan was right. She started to recall times she was so mean to Ryan…

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"_Ryan! The line is 'Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were **ALWAYS** there beside me!' God! I can't believe how much of a dumbass you are!"_

"_Ryan! The basketball team is trying to spell is **'GO DRAMA CLUB!' **Geez, did you hit your head today when you woke up? Stupid…"_

"_Ryan! Ashton Kutcher is not filming us! We are not being Punk'd! Where the fuck did you get that idea!"_

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"Ryan, I'm sorry I don't deserve you!"

"You don't need to deserve me."

"How could you take all the things I say to you, and still care about me?"

"You're my sister, my twin sister, that's what I'm supposed to do…"

"Ryan, I promise I'll change. I love you."

"I love you to sis, now get some sleep! You've been through what I'm imagining as mental and emotional hell!"

"_If only you knew…" _thought Sharpay.

Before she dozed off, she took a long gaze into her wrists, red and slightly bloody.

"Kinda stings… I'll get rid of the blade tomorrow… Good thing Ryan didn't notice…"

With that, Sharpay closed her eyes and dreamt of the "good ol' days…"

* * *

So! haha! it leaves you hanging! I need suggestions! FEEDBACK! ;P 


	4. Discovering The Sad Truth

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

* * *

Chapter 4:

Discovering the Sad Truth

It was about 11am when Ryan entered Sharpay's room. Nothing seemed unusual at a first glance. The pale pink walls were greatly lit up by sunlight. Sharpay was still lying down, peacefully… Her plasma TV was turned on.

"_Maybe she woke up in the middle of the night and forgot to turn it off." _thought Ryan.

He gazed at Sharpay's face, so peaceful, and just wondered what she was dreaming.

"_She's probably dreaming of the good times with Zeke, I hope the get back together…"_

At that moment, he saw the one thing that alarmed so much…

A razor blade, slightly bloody

"_Oh.My.God. what has she done? This isn't what I think it is, right? Maybe she just got some kind of little whatever! She wouldn't do such a thing! Would she?"

* * *

_

Ryan went down to make some lunch, because both their parents were on another business trip.

He tried to forget what he just assumed, but only for an hour because just like clockwork, Sharpay walked down the staircase, half asleep.

"YAWN! Good morning!"

"Good morning to you to sunshine!" said Ryan, trying not to sound suspicious.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"You mean lunch."

"Was I asleep that long?"

"Hell yeah."

"So, what's for _lunch_?"

"I was thinking either Mac and Cheese or, what you wanted"

"That's so sweet! You're like the best brother in the history of best brothers!"

"I know!"

"I'm starving! How about some Mac and Cheese, then for dessert you could try and make me some Crème Bru-"

Tears started flowing again from Sharpay's eyes. She just remembered that Zeke made her Crème Brûlée like all the time.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Ryan

"No, I just don't know what to do…"

"You know, if you're in trouble, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you, Ryan"

"I think I have an idea"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw a blade in your room, and I wanna know why it was kinda…Bloody."

"Oh, th-that!" Sharpay stuttered

"Yeah… **that**"

"There's a simple explanation to that!" said Sharpay as she tried to force a smile.

"Then let's hear it…"

"I was… using it for a project! That's it!"

"We don't have any projects, I would know, I'm in every class you're in"

"I know… it's more of a personal project!"

"Then let's see it."

"NO! It's uhh… Not yet done!"

"So? I don't care! Anything my sis would be certainly a masterpiece…"

"You see, the thing is…"

"You're hiding something Sharpay… You shouldn't keep secrets from me…"

"I am most certainly **NOT** keeping secrets from you!"

"Then open up! How can I be there to support you if I don't know what's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I'm trying! That should be good enough!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Ryan, listen to me! I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay, I believe you. I'm just worried about you"

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"If you say so"

"Ryan"

"Yes Sharpay?"

"I love you"

"I love you too…"

Ryan went up to his room and tried to take his mind off things. He turned on his computer and logged on to his Instant Messenger. As if it was perfect timing, the gang was online…

* * *

lightingboltON- hey ryan!

dramaboi20- hey

lightningboltON- w8, I'll make a conference...

* * *

geniusmathgirl- ryan! Haven't heard from you since that day on the park!

misspianoplaymaker-yeah, wat's up?

dachadster- how's Sharpay?

dramaboi20- not so good… she's kinda down

jasoncrossing- whadaya mean?

dramaboi20- she's acting kinda funny, like she's keeping a secret

talyormade- well, at least we can talk to her tomorrow at school…

dramaboi20- wait, whatever you guys do, don't mention anything about Zeke

newgirl9- she's still not over him?

dramaboi20- oh yeah, btw, r u doin something tomorrow night?

newgirl9- we goin out tom?

dramaboi20- maybe…

* * *

The next day, Sharpay felt very different. She was used to being with Zeke in the hallways. Ryan felt awful at the fact that his sister was suffering on the inside and he could do nothing to ease the pain. Sharpay seemed in to be lost in space as she went through the day. She thought she heard teachers from different classes say stuff like:

"_Ms. Evans, do you understand?"_

"_Ms. Evans, Ms Evans! Am I talking to a wall?"_

"_SHARPAY! PAY ATTENTION!"_

But she didn't care; she was like in a trance, staring blankly into space. Occasionally, she looked outside the window. She showed signs of life only when the bell rang because of all the people standing up to get to their classes. But what was most odd about that day was during lunch period. Usually, the gang ate in one big table, but not today.

Sharpay decided to eat somewhere else. She ate alone on the street curb outside of East High. People were just staring at her. Troy and the others were concerned. So all of them ganged up on Ryan to clarify the whole mess.

"Ryan! You have some explaining to do!" Troy called out to Ryan at a distance because Ryan was still in his locker.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sharpay! She acting way beyond normal!" said Gabriella

"I've seen her staring at walls and windows, all day!" exclaimed Chad

"Yeah, is this about Zeke?" asked Taylor

"Because if it is, we can talk to both Zeke and Sharpay." suggested Kelsi

"No! do NOT talk about Zeke to Sharpay, you'll just make it worse" snapped Ryan

"Make WHAT worse?" said Jason and Gabriella in unison

"Never mind…" said Ryan calmly

"Sweetie, you have to tell us, Sharpay's our friend and we can't let her do this to her self, whatever IT is…" Jenna said to her boyfriend

"You guys, I-I can't. If what I saw was true, then Sharpay would kill me for telling you."

"What did you see?" asked Chad

"Well, yesterday, I went to her room to see if she was awake. Everything seemed normal until I saw a shiny little thing in her bedside table…"

"AND!" everyone shouted together

"It was a blade. It was a bit bloody. Sharpay wore like long-sleeved stuff all day."

"Oh.My.God." said Gabriella

"She slashing?" said Jason quietly

"I don't know, I haven't seen her wrists yet, and I don't wanna jump to conclusions" said Ryan

"That's it! I'm talking to Sharpay right now!" blurted Troy as he stomped his way through the hallway and outside to the curb. The others followed behind him.

"Sharpay!" shouted Troy

"Oh, hi Troy…" said Sharpay distantly

"What's going on with you? You're like dead in class, you didn't eat with us, and you're avoiding Zeke!"

"It's nothing Troy, really…"

"What do you mean it's nothing?

Sharpay then took out a dictionary from her school bag and looked up the word _nothing._

"Nothing is a thing with no account, value or note. It can also be something irrelevant or impertinent. It's something of comparative unimportance. It is insignificant. Take your pick…" Sharpay blankly said; watching cars pass by.

"Sharpay, sweetie, you gotta tell us what's going on!" said Taylor

"Listen, you guys don't have to worry about me, I know what I'm doing." Sharpay said, still looking at passing cars.

"What are you doing?" shouted Jason

"You know, this and that"

"What's up with Zeke?" said Gabriella

"I don't give a fuckin damn about that bastard." said Sharpay, now starting to tear up.

"No, you don't" said Zeke, coming out of nowhere

"Zeke, you bastard, get the fuck away from me" said Sharpay calmly

"You don't mean that, come on, I'm sorry" said Zeke apologetically

"I'm sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, Junior!" Sharpay exclaimed as she started hitting Zeke's chest.

"Yeah take all that anger out, I don't care!"

Sharpay was actually serious enough to think that Zeke gave her the green light, so she started slow but then gained speed and power in her hits.

"That's right, just calm down afterwards!" shouted Zeke

"Zeke, I hate you! I hate you I hate-"

Sharpay's eyes were flowing with tears. As soon as Zeke noticed this, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright, that's enough baby… I'm here" said Zeke

"Z-Zeke, I-I'm sorry"

"No, it's my fault. I overreacted that day in the park"

"But I neglected every little thing you've done for me…"

"Listen, at first I got pissed, but then I thought _'as long as she's happy with me'_"

"I am happy with you, I just wanted, something"

"What is it?" Zeke said smiling

"I wanted to make you feel good about yourself knowing that YOU are dating the ice queen!" said Sharpay jokingly.

Sharpay was feeling better, yet scared on how to tell Zeke about slashing herself, so she just started laughing

"Hey! What so damn funny?"

"Well, for the past two days I've been slashing…"

"Ha-Ha… Very funny!" said Zeke, not sensing her seriousness

"It's true!"

"No Way!" said Zeke, still not believing Sharpay

"Believe her, I've seen the blade" said Ryan

"Ryan! How the fuck do you know? Since when?" shouted Sharpay

"I saw it yesterday while you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I didn't want to upset you!"

"Wait! You slashed yourself?" said Zeke caringly

"Zeke, don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried."

"I stopped! I promise!"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it…"

"You're not mad?" Sharpay said suddenly

"No! I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"So, you love me, I love you…" said Zeke slyly

"What should we do?" said Sharpay, slyly raising her eyebrow

"To hell with love! You should _make_ love!" interrupted Chad

"Chad shut up! Zeke and Sharpay are having a moment!" barked Taylor

"Sorry, how can I make it up to you both?" said Chad sarcastically

"Dude, that's what you both said when Troy and Gabby **were** having a moment!" said Jason

"Jason, you're right!" said Gabriella

"It's that routine you guys practice!" said Kelsi in a sing-song voice

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

So! Happy ending for Sharpay and Zeke! But that's not the end of the story! Not by a long shot! Review! I need ideas on what will happen to Chad and Taylor! They're the next "victims" in the story... Feedback please! I love comments, good or bad! (Please let it be good!) haha! ;P


	5. Unveiling At The Seams

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

A/N:WomanInLove, thanks for the review! I wanna know what happens next in yours! oh yeah, almost forgot!

After you read my story, read WomanInLove's story, "Unexpected Life". it's nice i swear... you'll be left wanting more! ;P

* * *

Chapter 5:

Unveiling At the Seams

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole Sharpay-slashing thing. Everything seemed back to normal. Sharpay felt so much better, now that she and Zeke were back together.

"Hey we should go to that new burger joint after school, 'The Bite Shack' " said Troy.

"I hear they serve a lot of variety!" said Kelsi.

"Yeah! Burgers, fries, pizza & lots of other stuff!" cried Chad.

"Eww! Don't you mean 'oil, fat, MSG and lots of calories!'" said Sharpay, clearly she was conscious of her figure.

"There's a salad bar too." said Troy.

"Honey, you're perfect as is." complimented Zeke.

"Aww… You're so sweet!" Sharpay sweetly said before pulling Zeke in for a kiss.

"SIS, we're here to!"

"Sorry asshole!" snapped Sharpay.

"If the food's good, let's make it our hangout spot!" Gabriella shouted excitingly.

"Yeah, I hear they have extra large booths, so all of us can fit!" added Jason.

"That's so cute! We'd be like Archie and the gang!" said Jenna.

"Archie? Honey you've been reading too much comics again!" said Ryan as he hugged her.

"Too bad, I like it!" Jenna playfully said before sticking out her tongue to Ryan.

"You put that back where it belongs, Missy!" Ryan said like a drill sergeant.

"Where? In your mouth?" said Jenna foxily.

"Oh, you know it…" said Ryan before pulling her close to a passionate kiss.

"BRO, _we're here to_!" said Sharpay mockingly.

"Buzz off!" Ryan shot back at Sharpay.

"Hypocrite…" Sharpay said under her breath.

"So, is that a date? Jason asked.

"Definitely!" said Kelsi.

"No doubt." said Chad.

"Yay! I can't wait!" shouted Taylor.

"Wow, you're in a good mood!" said Chad.

"You see, I got an A+ in my test today!" cried Taylor.

"WOW… An A+… like you've never gotten one before." shrugged Chad.

* * *

That afternoon, after school, the gang went to the Bite Shack. It wasn't like any diner they've ever been. It was huge! Literally. There were so many customers, but it didn't matter. Due to its huge space, it could probably accommodate like 70 customers at once. Everyone's eyes were scanning the whole place, from the funky modern mosaic tile ceiling to the alternating texture floor. The diner was also divided into sections, themed by the decades (50's style, 60's style, 70's style and so on…).

"Look, the floor goes from carpet to tile then back again to carpet!" Jenna said in an amazed tone.

"The colors alternate too!"

"They even have a soda fountain for each table!"

Indeed, there were soda fountains for each table. They were like what you'd see in the movie house or at fast-food chains.

"You guys wanna get a booth near the window?" asked Taylor.

"What for?" said Ryan.

"So people would see us eating in this cool place!" replied Taylor. Chad smirked.

They went to the booth near the window in the "2000's style" section. They ordered what seemed like everything on the menu. For some reason, the price of the food was very cheap.

"Why do you think it's cheap?" Sharpay wondered, even though she doesn't really care about prices of stuff.

"Who cares, as long as it's good food!" said Troy.

The waiter came with a huge tray with a variety of food. They all grabbed a plate and spoon and fork.

"Guys, this is gonna one good meal!" Jason said suddenly.

"Dig in dudes and dudettes!" said Chad.

"So Chad how's everything? We haven't been going out much." asked Taylor.

"It's fine, I guess."

"I guess?"

"Never mind…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"If something's on your mind, you tell me okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

So they soon forgot what they were talking about because of the aroma of the food. All of them started eating, talking and having fun for what seemed to be a couple of hours until Troy noticed a man staring at them from the outside. The man must have recognized someone because he started to get angry and was making his way into the diner.

"Chad! Didn't I make myself absolutely clear when I told you to stay the fuck away from that bitch?" said the man, referring to Taylor. She suddenly looked confused.

"But-" Chad tried to explain.

"But nothing! The next time I see you with her, there will be consequences! Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." said Chad through his teeth. His hands clenched into a fist.

The man stormed out of the diner. Everyone had different expressions in their faces, ranging from confusion to anger.

"Who was that?" asked Gabriella.

"That, Gabby is-" said Troy

"That is the scum of the earth named William Danforth." said Chad, cutting off Troy.

"So… he's your…" said Jenna, trying not to hit a nerve.

"My father." said Chad regretfully.

* * *

Ya... Remember the "pattern" i was talking about? That was ashort chapter... I still need ideas! Help me, to...help me! haha! I'm thinking about makingChad's dad a VERY abusive father and husband... but that's just me... tell me what YOU think, that right, I'm talking to YOU!Press that button, the one that says "GO"! haha! Please? alright! thanks! you won't regret it(maybe...)! Peace Out! ;P


	6. Temporary Defeat

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

* * *

Chapter 6:

Temporary Defeat

Days went by after that incident in the Bite Shack. Chad and Taylor had a hard time talking to each other after that day. Whenever Taylor would call Chad's house, his dad would always be the one to answer the phone. Talking after school also wasn't an option because Chad had basketball practice and Coach Bolton didn't want him to miss practice. Taylor was busy w/ the Decathlon team; she made a commitment as leader. So the only options were during lunch, through IM, and text messaging. They both met up after school one day at the Bite Shack because their respective teams cancelled. Chad's father was unaware of this, and therefore thought that Chad was still in practice. They sat down in one of the smaller booths.

"So, how have you been?" asked Chad.

"It's been hard, I really wanna talk to you like before." said Taylor.

"I know what you're saying…"

Chad turned his head to call a waiter. Taylor noticed bruises on the front & back of his neck.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" asked Taylor.

"It's nothing…"

"What do you mean it's nothing? That's definitely something! Wait, did your dad do this?"

"Yeah, he got really pissed at me this morning…"

"What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Chad was about to go to school when his dad called him to the study._

"_Hey, I'll pick you up from school later ok? I don't wanna see you with that girl…" said Mr. Danforth._

"_Dad, why can't you just let me see Taylor?" asked Chad angrily._

"_Because **you** can avoid my mistake in the past!" snapped Mr. Danforth._

"_Taylor's different!"_

"_Girls like her are all the same!"_

"_You don't even know her!" snapped Chad._

"_You got balls kid! You got the fuckin nerve to talk back to your father!"_

"_Dude, after the way you've been treating me and Taylor, **you **have_ _the fuckin nerve to call yourself my 'father'!"_

"_You a wise ass huh? Let's see how wise you run your mouth when I beat the shit out of you!" roared Mr. Danforth._

_Suddenly, Mr. Danforth reached out to Chad's throat and started choking him. Chad was fading, and fast. In an act of desperation, he grabbed the nearest thing he could get. Luckily, it was an aluminum mug from his father's desk. He immediately swung the mug directly on his dad's forehead, and again, and again. Mr. Danforth stopped and stumbled on a chair, causing him to lose his balance. He noticed that he was bleeding. Chad seized his opportunity to escape and ran right out of the house._

"_You'll be back." growled Mr. Danforth._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Taylor was shocked about what she just heard. She was looking very worried about her boyfriend. Chad gave her a look that said "_Don't worry about me…"_

"You wanna come home with me?" Taylor immediately asked.

"Seriously, I'll be fine…"

"Okay, if you say so… But if you need me…"

"Thanks; I better get going my mom is probably looking for me…"

"Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Sure." said Chad just before they kissed and went to their homes.

Later that night, Taylor's parents went out to a function party. She was just in her room, studying for school. She couldn't get Chad out of her head… Thoughts just kept pouring in…

"_Mom and Dad will be back around 2 AM… I have the whole house to myself…"_

"_I wonder what Chad's doing right now?"_

"_I wonder if he's okay…"_

"_I hope he's alright..."_

"_I'm sure he's fine…"_

"_Maybe I should call him…"_

Taylor was about to reach the phone, when she suddenly remembered.

"_Oh yeah, Mr. Danforth usually answers the phone… I might make things worse…"_

So Taylor got her mobile phone and texted Chad:

_**Chad (8:30 PM)-**_

_**Hey baby, where are you? Are you okay?**_

Hours passed, and still no reply from Chad… Taylor was getting worried.

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Why isn't he replying to me?"_

"_I really have to go and check!"_

She was making her way down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" shouted Taylor.

There was no answer.

"Who's there?"

Still no answer.

She opened the door.

It was Chad.

He was lying on the front porch, badly bruised and slightly bleeding.

* * *

So... i thank WomanInLove for the idea of Chad being beat up THEN going to Taylor's house... Guys! I need feedback! Please! Reviews would help! haha! just press the button below... It takes like 3 mins of ur time! haha ;P 


	7. Recalling the Past

My 1st HSM fanfic! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

This is a story of a lot of... Read on...Peace Out:P

(A/N: Sorry Guys! I had such a busy schedule! Sorry also for the short chapter...i had this only time to do whatever...)

Chapter 7:

Recalling the Past

Taylor stood there looking at what she had just seen. She was letting the shock process into her mind. Chad was there, lying down in great pain and bleeding.

"OhMyGod, what happened to you?" panicked Taylor.

"Dad…Home…Pissed…Beat…Drag…Dump" moaned Chad, trying to finish his sentences, with no avail.

"What? Let's get you inside first." whispered Taylor.

With all of her strength, Taylor somehow was able to pull Chad inside her house. She then dragged him upstairs to her room and lied him down on her bed.

"I'll take care of you, wait here okay?" said Taylor before rushing to get some things.

"Tay…" Chad slurred in hopes to call Taylor. He fell asleep.

She came back with some soup, a hot/cold pack, and a medical kit.

"Chad wake up, I got stuff." said Taylor, waking Chad up.

Chad awoke feeling slightly better although his body still felt really sore.

As she fed Chad, Taylor asked him what happened.

"Why is your Dad doing this?" asked Taylor.

"Dad saw us in the Bite Shack earlier and drove home before I got home. He asked what the hell I was doing with you. Basically, he then did what you can see right now…"

"No, that's not what I meant. WHY is your Dad against us?"

"It's a long story."

Taylor checked her wall clock, 9:00 PM.

"We got a lot of time"

"You see, when my dad was in high school, he had his first crush."

"Your mom, right?"

"Now, her name was Danielle, who coincidently, looks like you. She was even so much like you… Beauty, brains, a sense of humor…"

Taylor then slightly blushed.

"Anyway… Danielle took notice of Dad, and they went out one date after the other. Since Dad was financially stable, he always paid for everything. Then came the time he got grounded for a month for something. Danielle wanted to go out, but he didn't have the cash to. So, she started ignoring him."

"Wow, and just because I was smart and I looked her, your Dad got pissed?"

"Bad memories… He endured emotional pain when he saw Danielle in like a soda shop with someone else, completely rejecting the fact of his existence."

"Chad, look at me. You know that I don't care if you have money or not, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I like about you…"

"Here, have more soup, how about let's get a bandage on your forehead?"

"That's all right… Hey, Thanks for this…"

"You're my boyfriend; I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't take care of you…'

"I love you." said Chad before dozing off.

"I love you too." Taylor whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Now, how to explain this to Mom and Dad…"

So! I won't be able to update soon cause people that think they're superior to the human race are being such asses... got a ton of stuff to do and even more thoughts to unload on a song i've working on... Haha! Peace Out! ;P


End file.
